The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center, a NIEHS awardee since 1987, is requesting funds for four program areas: HWWT, MWT, BMWT, and HDPT. For each program area, Center members have established relationships with the target populations, and represent academia, labor, and the public sector. The goal of the Center is to prevent and reduce disability, morbidity, and mortality due to personal risk during hazardous waste operations and emergency response. Region II, the focus of this Center, has over 1,200 Superfund sites and thousands of State sites where clean-up is underway or planned for the coming years. The populations to be trained include public and private sector site workers, union members, and emergency responders. Participants in the HWWT program are: UMDNJ-School of Public Health, Hunter College, New Jersey State Police, New York Committee for Occupational Safety and Health, NY Carpenters Labor Technical College, University at Buffalo, and the Universidad Metropolitana. The Center will provide 3,524 courses, training 71,665 students over the five years of this proposal. The MWT and BMWT programs will provide 19 weeks of training in health and safety, job skills, and construction trades. The goal is to prepare and place people of color in environmental remediation and assessment or construction trades. The MWT program is based in New York City and the BMWT program is based in Newark, NJ and Glen Cove, NY. Center members include the UMDNJ-SPH and the Carpenters Labor Technical College. Community based organizations will be selected to assist in recruitment and retention of program participants. Thirty students will be trained in each of the MWT and BMWT programs. The goal of the HDPT program is to provide training in disaster preparedness to public sector and union representatives. Center members include the UMDNJ-SPH, Hunter, NYCOSH, University at Buffalo and Universidad Metropolitana. The Center will provide 640 courses, training 6,825 students over the five years of this proposal.